Beauty and the Beast
by Clarissa Hathaway
Summary: So this is a story about Jace and Clary's daughter and Maia and Jordan's son. Adam is a werewolf. Autumn is a shadow hunter. When Adam's family moves to the New York institute, the two fall in love. But one night Adam hurts Autumn really bad. And when a new threat arises, will Autumn come running back to Adam. Or will she push him away forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this story was made with the help of DecicateFucking Flower! Thank you so much for your help!**

 **Autumn pov**

"Mom! Someone's at the door!" I yelled running to her room. "It's about time they've got here," She said opening her door and sprinting to the main door. I spied from the corner as she opened the door. "Maia! Jordan! It's so good to see you again!" She said pulling the girl named Maia into a hug. "Mommy? Who are these people?" Asked my younger brother Destian. "Des, this is mommy's friends. Maia and Jordan," She said picking up the little four-year-old. Then my older brother came bounding down the stairs. He grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. "Sam! Let go of my arm!" I yelled as he dragged me to where mom was standing with Des on her hip.

"Hey Autumn, Sam. Would you mind getting the twins?" Mom asked. I'll do it!" Yelled Sam taking off again. "It's been a long time Clary!" Said the girl named Maia. "Mom! Can you please move so I can see?" Asked a male voice. "Oh. Sorry Adam." She said moving to reveal a boy about my age. He has chocolate brown hair, icy blue eyes, and tan skin. "Why don't you come in?" Asked my mom as she put Des down. So we all migrated to the living room.

Soon we heard voices as the rest of the people that live here came down the stairs. "hey Autumn! What going on?" Asked Jean as she sat down next to me. "Newcomers," I said. "Oh," She said flipping her raven black hair. When all the adults and children were seated, The new family introduced themselves. More like introducing themselves to us. Everyone else seemed to know them already. "Hi. I'm Maia. I am a werewolf and are married to Jordan, and mother of Adam.

"Hi. I'm Maia. I am a werewolf and are married to Jordan, and mother of Adam." "I'm Jordan. I'm a werewolf. husband of Maia, father of Adam." Hi. I'm Adam, son of Maia and Jordan. And I'm also a werewolf." After they were done, it was our turn. Oh boy, this is going to be long.

So Jane started first. "Hi. My name is Jane. Daughter of Simon and Isabella, twin of Jamey, friend of Autumn, Sam, and Destian," Now it's my turn. "Hello. My name is Autumn. Sister of Sam and Destian. Daughter of Jace and Clary. Friend of Jane and Jamey." Jamey's turn. "Hi. My name is Jamey. Twin of Jane. Son of Isabelle and Simon. Friends with Sam," He said. "Excuse me?" I said turning to him. "Oh yeah. And friends with Autumn." He said with a smirk. I was about to jump out of my chair and wipe that smirk off his face. But my dad put a hand on my shoulder in an effort to calm me down. I relaxed and sat back down. " I'm sure Maia and Jorda told us who we are?" Asked my mom. "Yes." Said Adam. She smiled and stood up. "Autumn, will you show Adam to his room?" "Sure," I said, "Follow me,"

 **Ok so, I have a bunch of stories I have to keep up with, but I will try to update this one AMAP. Please review. It makes my day :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The gap

**Autumn pov**

I got up and stretched. I started walking up the stairs when Adam came up behind me. "So your Autumn?" He asked walking backward so he could see my face. "Yes," I said turning left. "Why?" He asked. "Because, my hair is a dark red. Autumn leaf red." I said stopping at the door next to my room. "Here we are," I said. "He smirked and walked into his new room. I rolled my eyes and walked to my own. After shutting my door, I went to my walk in closet. My room is pantied ivory. With pink and gold flowers. I went to my dresser and pulled out my sports bra and some workout shorts. After I put them on, I tied my waist length hair into a ponytail. Then I headed to the training room. When I got there. Jamey was punching the punching bag, shirtless. "Hey J! Want spar?" I asked walking to the mats. "Sure. Just don't cry when I beat you." He said smirking. "You wish," I said throwing a punch at his torso. He stumbled back and I took that to my advantage. I did a roundhouse kick to the chest." He fell to the ground after that I tried to pin him but he flipped me over. We kept rolling like that. Exchanging a few punches here and there before I pinned him for 10 seconds. "Beat ya," I said climbing off him. He just frowned and grabbed his shirt.

When I got there. Jamey was punching the punching bag, shirtless. "Hey J! Want spare?" I asked walking to the mats. "Sure. Just don't cry when I beat you." He said smirking. "You wish," I said throwing a punch at his torso. He stumbled back and I took that to my advantage. I did a roundhouse kick to the chest." He fell to the ground after that I tried to pin him but he flipped me over. We kept rolling like that. Exchanging a few punches here and there before I pinned him for 10 seconds. "Beat ya," I said climbing off him. He just frowned and grabbed his shirt.

After showering up, and washing my wavy curls, I jogged to the living room where everyone was laughing and talking. "Hey, Ash!" Yelled Jane. MY full name is Autumn Ashlyn Wayland. Sometimes I'm called aAshlyn or Ash for short. "Yeah. What's up?" I asked sticking my hands in my back pocket. "Jamey said you beat him in sparring," She said smirking. "Yeah," Ashy! Come here!" Yelled my brother Destian. I walked into the main room. Adam is sitting with Sam, mom is chatting with dad, and Destian was waving me over to where he's sitting. I joined

I joined on the couch. "Hey, little buddy!" I said ruffling his curly blonde hair. He giggled and showed me his iPod. "Seriously! Your playing warcraft? You take after uncle Simon more that I thought you would," I said smiling.

After dinner and a few conversations, everyone went to bed.

 **The next day**

I woke up to a loud banging on my door. I sleepily got out of bed and walked to it. "Yes?" I said as I opened the door. Time to get up." Said Adam. "For what?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "I want to show you something," He said pulling me towards his bedroom. When we reached his porch he opened the door. I looked out on the horizon to see the most beautiful sunrise.

I looked at Adam to say something, but he was just staring at me. The I realized all I was wearing was a short tank top and short bedtime shorts. "Quit staring at me," I said Said with a smirk on my face. "He moved his gaze to my eyes. His are a deep brown that you would get lost in. I didn't realize how handsome he is. His muscles tore through his under armor brand shirt. It was white. Which made him even sexier.

When I looked up I saw a smirk on his face. I blushed and looked away. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked looking back at the sunrise. "Yeah. I should probably let you get ready," He said clearing his throat. "I smiled and walked back to my room.

After going through my morning routine, I met up with my mom in the living area. "Hey, mom!" I said cheerfully. "He Ash. Would to you like to walk with me to Takis to pick up breakfast?" She asked. "Sure! Let's go!" I said grabbing my combat boots and putting them on. When we arrived Takis, mom ordered waffles, pancakes, sausage, and bacon.

When we got back to the institute, dad was showing Des how to throw a punch. "Breakfast!" I shouted. Everyone ran up and grabbed their share of food. Adam and his family ate a raw steak. Typical.

After breakfast, I went to my room. _Knock, Knock._ "Come in," I said putting the book I was reading down. "Hey, would you like to come to the greenhouse with me?" Adam asked a bit shy. I smirked and said yes.

When we reached the greenhouse, Adam opened the door, We sat on one of the benches. We were there for a good hour or so. And boy did he make me laugh. I was currently still laughing from one of his jokes. So hard, that my head was rested on his shoulder for support. After I was done laughing, I just kept my head there listening to his steady heartbeat. After about 20 minutes sitting that way. I got up. "Hey, do you want to go to the

"Hey, do you want to go to the training room?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Sure I would love to beat you," He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my bedroom.

After getting ready, I headed to the training room. Adam was the one punching the punching bag this time. I stood in the doorway admiring his features. _Why did he have to look so goddamn sexy without a shirt!_ When he turned around, he saw me. I quickly moved my eyes away from his six pack. He smiled. "You ready?" He asked. "Yeah," I said taking my position on the mat.

We were fitting for about 5 minutes before Adam pinned me down I struggled against his hold but, all he did was lean closer to me. I could feel his warm skin against mine. When I finally stopped wiggling around, our faces were inches apart. Before I knew what I was doing. I closed the gap between us.

 **So how was this one? Let me know in your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: The hunt

**HI! Thank you all so much for reading! I love you all!**

 **Autumn pov**

His lips were soft and tender aginst mine. I expected him to break the kiss but, he kissed me back, passionately. I dug my nails into his back wich made him growl. I flipped us over so I was on top of him. I pulled back and said, "Now I beat you!" he smiled and flipped us over again. "Hey!" "Ok. You win," he said smiling. We sat like that for about 2 minutes. My chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

Then he pulled me up to me feet before walking over to the table to grab his shirt. _Why do I always end up fitting a boy shirtless!_ "See you later," He said smirking. I blushed and walked out of the training room.

I hopped into the shower and let the warm water beat aginst my back. I got out after the water grew chilly. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my chest.

After pulling on skinny jeans, and a neon blue tank top, I headed to my parents room. I knocked on their door lightly. "Come in!" called my mom. I smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Autumn!" she said pulling me into a hug. "Hey, mom. Can we talk?" I asked her sitting on her bed. She nodded and sat next to me. "I have something I want to tell you."

 **Adam pov**

After Autumn left the training room, I walked to my bedroom wich is right next to her's.

When I was done cleaning up, I walked to Sam's room. I knocked on his door. "What's up Adam?" he asked opening the door. "I wanted to talk to you about something," I said walking into his room. He pretty much decorated his room like any other 19-year old would.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked sitting in a chair. "Um..." I was a bit nervous to see how he would react. "I kissed your sister" I mumbled. "YOU WHAT!" he yelled standing up. "I said I kissed your sister," I repeated looking him dead in the eye. "Why?" He asked deadly calm this time. "Well technically she kissed me," I said. "Well, don't ever kiss her again," He said turning around. "Really it's up to her and her and parents to decide that," I called out. He turned his head slightly and said, "Don't touch her," Before he went to lie down on his bed. I shook my head and left.

 **Autumn pov**

"Well, when did this start?" she asked looking at me. "About an hour ago," I said blushing. "Well, your father and I were the same. Except, he made the first move," she said smiling. I looked at her and playfully punched her in the arm. "Mom! We're not going that far!" I yelled blushing and laughing.

"Well, we should probably tell Jace," She said "NO! I mean not right now. First, I want to talk to Adam about it. I don't even know if he wants to be in a relationship. Especially since he's a werewolf." I said "Ok," She said getting off the bed. "Oh. Before I forget, Jace wants me to tell you to get ready for a hunt," She said walking to her closet. "Ok. When do we leave?" I asked. "About an hour or so," She said. I smiled and walked out of the room.

When I reached Adam's room, wich is right next to mine, I knocked on his door twice. I heard shuffling then the door opened. "Autumn!" he said surprised. "Can we talk about earlier?" I asked. "Sure. come in," He said opening the door so I could come in.

After I got comfy on his bed, I looked at him. "Adam, I'm sorry for kissing you earlier. I shouldn't hav-" But I was cut off by the feel of his lips on mine. I kissed him back passionately. he cupped my face in his hand as I started to lean into the bed. It wasn't long before we were in the same position as we were when we first kissed. The kiss started to get hungrier as his hands went down to my hips as my finger tangled themselves in his chocolate brown hair. I regretfully pulled away and bit my bottom lip. His warm breath tickled my skin. "Adam, we still need to talk about what happened," I said. "I think we just did," He said smiling. I giggled and brought my lips back to his.

When we finally pulled away, I opened my eyes. "Adam, are you sure you're ok with us?" I asked as he pressed his forehead to mine. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. "Because, well, you're a werewolf," I said. That caused his eyes to flutter open. "I promise I won't hurt you," He said. His tone serious. I smiled and got up.

When I got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, my burnt red curls were a wild mess. "Adam!" I said with a smile. "You messed up my beautiful hair," I said as he walked into the bathroom. He smirked as I started playing with it.

After taming my wild hair, I walked to where Adam was sitting at his desk. I pushed myself onto of the desk. "Hey, would you like to join us on our hunt tonight?" I asked as he looked up from what he was currently doing. "Um, I would have to ask my parents but otherwise, I would say yes." He said pulling me to sit on his lap. I smiled and pecked him on the lips before getting up and walking out of his room.

I skipped happily all the way to the main room were my brother and Jamey were talking bro stuff. "Hey, guys!" I said plopping myself down on the love seat. Jane walked in and so did Adam. I was about to get up and walk over to Adam when Sam caught my wrist. "Ash. Mind if I talk to you for a sec" he asked. I smiled and followed him.

When we were out of earshot of the others, he turned to face me. 'Why?" He asked a look of disgust on his face. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Why what?" I asked. "Why did you kiss Adam? He's a werewolf! He could hurt you!" he said a deadly calm. Which meant he was REALLY angry. "Why do you care?" I asked my voice rising with anger. "Because I care about you and I don't want you making the wrong mistakes!" he shouted his white face turning bright red. "Well then let me experience the mistake!" I said walking back to the main area.

When I got there, I saw Jane trying to flirt with Adam. My blood started to boil. I was about to storm over there and punch my best friend but my aunt bumped into me. "Sorry Autumn," She said giving me a smile that calmed my anger. I smiled and walked to where Maia and Jorda were sitting. "Hi, is it ok if Adam comes with us for the hunt?" I asked his parents. The looked at each other and back at me. "Sure Autumn, just make sure he's safe" Said Maia with a warm smile. "I promise." I said turning around and walking towards Jean and Adam.

"Hey, Jean! Want to get ready for the hunt?" I asked interrupting her mid-sentence. "Yeah! Meet me in my room in 10!" she shouted getting up from her seat next to Adam and running towards her room. I sat down next to Adam and smiled. "Your parents said it's ok for you to come. But I don't understand why and 18-year old has to ask his parents for permission just to leave the institute," I said leaning my head aginst his shoulder. "Well to my parents, I'm still a pup," He said chuckling. I smiled and stood up. "Well I've got to get to Jane's room," I said walking to Jane's room.

After she was done giving me my makeover, I stood in her full-length mirror. I was wearing a tight black tank top that showed off my curves perfectly, tight black leather pants, combat boots, and a dark purple jacket. She did my makeup light with black eyeliner, pale pink lipstick, and a little bit of blush. My wavy curls resting on my shoulder as the rest went down to my waist. "Wow, Jane! I look," Amazing? I know," She finished for me with a smile.

When Jane and I joined my parents, Izzy, Alec, Adam, Sam, Adam, and Jamey, they were waiting anxiously. My mom turned around and smiled."Ready to go?" she asked. "Yeah," We said.

When we arrived at the park, it was foggy. We split off into groups. Izzy, Mom, and Jane. Adam, dad, and me. And Jamey, Sam, and Alec. Adam grabbed my shaking hand and squeezed it. I looked at him and smiled. Then out of nowhere, a demon jumps at me.

 **So this one was longer than usual, but! Was it good? Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: We came close

**Hello again! I have an** **important** **announcement! Well, more like a heads up. This is an early** **Warning** **! The first day or two of spring break I will me moving. I might be able to update as we drive there but, I won't be able t update till after we've moved in. PLUS, I have EOG coming up. I won't be able to update that whole week. So when the time rolls around** **PLEASE** **bear with me! Anyways. That's a long ways away. Let's get to the story!**

 **Autumn pov**

The demon just jumped on me. I screamed and tried to pry it off me, but it didn't work. Then I felt it's weight being lifted off me. Adam grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I sort of curled up to his chest as I watched my dad finish off the demon.

I was breathing heavily when my dad walked over to me making sure I was ok.

"I'm fine, dad. Just a bit shocked. That's all," I said picking up my seraph blade.

That night I killed a total of 10 demons. Dad killed 20, mom killed 5, Adam killed 1, Alec killed 0, Jane killed 2, Jamey killed 6, and Izzy 7.

"What a night!" I breathed as I opened the doors to the institute.

"I know, I'm going to get in the shower," Said Jane peeling her jacket off.

I agreed and walked to my bedroom. After washing all the sweat and dirt off me, I got out of the shower with my robe on. Then there was a knock on my door. I tightened the straps and opened the door.

"Oh, hey Adam," I said biting my lower lip. I felt very naked around him with my robe, even though he can't see me.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you're ok," He said.

"No. No, I'm not," I said. I was about to ask Jane to help me draw a healing run on my back, but since you're here would you mind helping?" I asked biting my bottom lip nervously.

"Um, sure," he said, "may I come in?" I nodded and opened the door wider.

"Um, do you mind turning around?" I asked sheepishly. He blushed a turned around. I sat on my bed and let my robe fall to reveal my back, full of runes, and an ugly gash.

"Ok," I whispered as I gave him the steele. He drew the healing rune on my back. It stung like a bitch, but I held back a scream. Instead, I let out a moan.

"Done," He finally said. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I turned my head slightly to meet Adam's face. I slowly turned my body to him and leaned in to kiss him.

He gulped as my lips brushed his. I smiled and kissed him. I might have felt self-cautious before, but I don't now. It was slow and kiss intensified as I lied on my back. I tugged at the hem of his shirt. He broke the kiss to take it off, then his lips returned to mine.

When his bare chest touched mine, I felt waves of sparks run through me. I dug my nails into his back wich made him groan. He moved his lips to collar bone wich made me groan in pleasure.

He lips returned to mine with a new desire. I regretfully pulled back and looked at him.

"Adam, I'm not ready for that," I said looking him in the eye. He nodded his head understandingly before handing me my robe. He was about to walk out when I called his name.

"Adam! Will you stay with me tonight?" I used wrapping my robe around my naked body. He turned to me and smiled.

"Of course, but first you should get dressed," he said smirking. I blushed and walked to my closet.

After returning with an oversized t-shirt, I crawled into bed with Adam. I rested my head on his still bare chest and let out a sigh before falling asleep to the soothing melody of his heart beat.

 **So how did you like this chapter? Good or bad? Let me know in your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: It's not what it looks like!

**Autumn pov**

I was dreaming peacefully, then...

"Autumn time to, WHAT THE FUCK!" Yelled my dad stopping when he saw me asleep with Adam. My head shot up as my dad stormed over to my bed. I jumped out and ran up to him. Causing Adam to wake up. When he saw my dad, his perfectly tanned face went pale.

"Dad! It's not what it looks like! We didn't do _that_!" I yelled putting my hands on his chest to stop him from killing Adam since he had a murderous look on his face.

"He's half naked, and you are too! What am I supposed to think? That you were just sleeping with your best friend? I wouldn't mind if it was Jamey since you grew up together, but a kid I barely know?! Autumn, you're my only daughter, I don't want you to get hurt." He said turning back to Adam with a scowl.

'Yeah. He's also Maia and Jordans son! You trust them right? Plus I'm 17, 18 in two weeks. I can make my own decisions." I said calmly.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked anger clearly in his voice as Adam hopped out of my bed to grab his shirt. Dad watching his every move.

"UUUHHH, a couple of days," I said counting how many days I've been with Adam.

"And you never thought of telling me?!" He asked annoyed.

"I told mom not to tell you because I wanted to talk to Adam about it first. I don't want my over protective father and brother to say if I could be with him or NOT! I AM OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN DESIGNS! CAN ANYONE NOT SEE THAT! I DON'T NEED ANYONE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! I DON'T NEED A FATHER OR A OLDER BROTHER TO WATCH OVER ME!" I yelled my face turning red as my dad stared at me in shock. After I was done giving my speech, I stormed out of my room. I swear steam was coming out of my ears.

After I slammed my door shut, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Tears started to escape my eyes as I ran to my parents room. Since mom wasn't there, I ran to Jane's room.

 **Jace pov**

After Autumn stormed out of the room, I was left with Adam. I turned to see him staring at the door. I let out a sigh before walking up to Adam.

"Have you told any of your parents?" I asked still angry I found him in bed with my daughter without a shirt. Just thinking about it makes me angry.

"No. I wasn't planning on it," He said looking at the floor.

I nodded and said, "Well you should," And with that I stalked out of the room.

 **Autumn pov**

"What am I'm going to do?" I wailed as I wiped my tears away.

"Well, you could go for a walk, I could come with you." Said Jane offering me a hand. I smiled and took it standing up and walking out of her room.

"Meet me at the main doors in 5," I said smiling as I walked across the hall back to my room.

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

"JANE!" I yelled punching her in the arm playfully.

"What?! You expect me to say, oh yeah I understand, I've totally been there?" She asked smiling.

"UHG! I wish love wasn't so, so, COMPLICATED!" I said huffed as we walked into Java Jones.

"I'll go get us some coffee." Said Jane as she walked up to the counter. Then I saw a boy with blonde hair, beautiful Caribbean blue eyes and porcelain white skin walk up to me.

"Hi. My name is Sylvan." He said giving me a charming smile that would melt a girls heart.

'Um, Ashlyn," I said not using my real name. I don't even know if this guy's a shadowhunter!

"Who's your friend over there?" He asked looking at Jane.

"Ja-"

"Hey, Ash! I got a latte just how you like it!" she said handing me my mug.

"Uh, Jane, there's a guy who asked who you were," I whispered into her ear. She turned to look at Sylvan.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Jane," She blushing a little.

"Sylvan. I wouldn't suggest you leaving the institute without a seraph blade." He said.

"Are you a shadowhunter?" The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. He chuckled.

"Yeah. Aren't you Autumn? Daughter of the famous Jace and Clary?" He asked eyeing me. I gulped. Ever since my parents killed Valentine and Sebastian, their names are known by every shadow hunter. They also know me and my brothers!

"Yes," I said unsure if I should share this info. He smirked and turned to Jane.

"Well, you should watch your backs," He said.

"Uh, thanks for the warning! We'll be going now," I said grabbing Janes arm and pulling her towards the door.

"That guy is fishy," I said.

"Yeah. But he is cute!" said Jane giggling. I rolled my eyes.

"AUTUMN! WATCH OUT!" yelled Jane. I whipped my head around, but I was met with a fist and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6: Missing

**Jane pov**

That damn dirty bastard! He kidnapped my sister like best friend! I was just barely able to escape, but he took Autumn with him. Oh god! Her parents are going to kill me! When I got back to the institute, I ran to my mom's room.

"MOM! I NEED TO TELL YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!" I yelled pounding on her door. After getting everyone in the living room, I looked around for my dad.

"Where's dad?" I asked scanning the room.

"He's coming," Said Jace sitting down. After Dad took his seat I blurred out what happened.

"AutumnandIwentforawalkandvistedJavaJonesthenwemetthisguythatwarnedusnottoleavetheinstitutewithoutaseraphbledAutumnandIleftafterhesaidhewasashadowhunterthenhecameupbehindeAutumnandknockedheroutIwasjustbarlyabletoescapebeforehetookme!" I shouted. When I was done I was breathless.

"What?!" They all shouted. I took a deep breath and repeated what I said.

"Autumn and I went for a walk and we visited Java Jones. We met this guy that warned us not to leave the institute without a seraph blade. We said a quick goodbye and left. While we were walking back here Autumn was knocked out and I just barely escaped." I said looking at my feet feeling guilty. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Jace standing up and pacing the room, "HWAT THR FUCK HAPPENED TO HER?!" He shouted to no one in particular.

"She was kidnaped," I mumbled.

Jace's face turned hard and he punched the wall making a hole.

"Describe the boy," Said Clary.

"Strong, lean, blue eyes, about 6'2, tan skin, and blonde hair," I said. Clary nodded.

"His name is Sylvan, he worked for Sebastian when he attempted to rape me, he must be out for vengeance. Why else would he kidnap my daughter," Said Clary standing up and walking out of the room to get something. My jaw dropped. _How did she know his name? Oh, right he worked for Sebastian._

 **Autumn pov**

I woke up and pain shot through my head. I tried to touch it, but my arms are chained to the wall. The floor was cool and wet, and my clothes are soaked. I was in a white tank-top and acid washed shorts. Funny, that's not what I was wearing when I left the institute. All the events that happened came flooding back.

Oh god! I've got to get out of here! I tried standing up, but my legs are chained to the floor. FUCK! My burnt red curls were sticking to me because I was either drenched in sweat or something else.

I calmed my nerves and started to devise a plan. But that was out of the question when the guy from Java Jones opened a locked metal door. I started to panic and rattled my chains.

"Finally. You're awake," he said shutting the door behind him. I crouched down in front of me to meet my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked fear in my eyes. He smirked.

"I want," he brushing a hand aginst my hair, "I want, you." He said like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"You know Sebastian and what he tried to do to your mother right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well, she killed him. We were close. So I'm out for vengeance and since your mom is too old for my taste, you're my other option. I'll admit. I am happy with my option." He said his eyes raking my body. The tank-top was so tight it crept up my slim stomach and showed too much cleavage, and the shorts exposed more of my legs than I would like.

"Jane escaped. She's told the others. They'll find me." I said confidently. He chuckled.

"Oh, but beautiful, they won't. I drew a blocking rune on you so they couldn't find you," he said with an evil smile. I looked down at my arm to reveal a blocking rune.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Fine." He said walking out the door locking it behind him. I breathed a sigh of relief. But I knew he wasn't done with me.

 **Clary pov**

 _I knew he wasn't truly gone. Why did I let them go out by themselves?_

"Clary!" Shouted Izzy ripping me from my thoughts.

"Do you remember where Sebastian held you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't think Sylvan would take her there, though. It seems to obvious. He's only out for vengeance," I said, "we can't track her with the tracking rune. He must have blocked us from taking them," I huffed leaning aginst the sofa.


End file.
